


Cold night warm morning

by Axelex12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bed & Breakfast, Bed Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City - Freeform, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: What happens when a blizzard hits Gotham City and Damian has no way of getting home? He seeks shelter in the embrace of an Blackbat of course.Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne AU
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cold night warm morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



Damian Wayne was near dead tired and he needed a place to rest his head. All the trains for his home had left and he was stuck in the Tricorner Island and the worse part about it was that there was a blizzard just starting to hit the area.

He currently didn’t have enough money for a hotel so he ended up sleeping on the steps next to the bridge. Not even a second into his rest a beat cop came along and started to harass me. “Get to walking you bum.” On a normal day I wouldn’t have fought this but I was damn tired so he shot something back at him that could be viewed as confrontational. “Or what you’ll shoot me? Officer just leave me the fuck alone alright I’ll be on the next train to Old Gotham in the morning but for now please just leave me in peace.” 

Right as things were about to get heated a womanly costumed figure came down from the sky and got between the two of them. “What seems to be the problem boys?”, She said. The young woman was tall, in her Blackbat Costume, and she had lovely figure that would rival a lingerie model. Then the officer began to speak “Blackbat, i just told this bum to get off the street and right away he starts bad mouthing me.”

Cassandra turns to Damian and then she turns to me and says kindly “Young man, give me your license?” Damian gives it for her to look over and he explained to her his current situation and how his night had been going so far. She returns his license over to Damian and then spoke. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen you Officer are going to continue walking your beat and you Mr. Wayne will come home with me and stay until the storm passes. Have I made myself clear?” Damian nodded while the officer had a resentful look on his face but agreed anyway. “Thanks, Cass...”  
“In public better call me Blackbat, but alone Cassandra is fine”  
Damian joked and said yes she was, which made her blush; Cassandra scooped him up into her arms, used grapling hook, swinged around and went off to her large penthouse. 

Damian took off coat and made himself comfortable; Cassandra took his hand and walked him to her bedroom. Damian stripped down to his long johns and she changed into her velvet pajamas. 

The next morning Damian woke up to a great sensation. When Damian pulled back, it was Cassandra's lips were wrapped around his erect shaft.

There was a spark of lust in her eyes and a smile on her face. “Morning Sweetie I made us some breakfast. She rose from up under the bed and went to get the tray of food. “Now it’s still coming down hard out there so it looks like you and I are snowed in.” Damian looked at her and said with sarcasm in his  
voice. “Whatever will we do?” Cassandra smiled and began to unbutton her silk shirt. 

She crawled back into bed with me and after he finished eating we got down to business. Jen pulled his long johns off and continued what she started, her large breasts bounced in his face as he desperately tried to suck on her nipples. Cass leaned down and kissed his neck, “You like this Batgirl pussy?” 

Damian nodded as Damian managed to slip finger inside her ass making her moan with delight “Oh you are one dirty boy.” Batman's son smiled and responded, “Hey it’s my way of saying thank you.” She smiled and kissed Damian's cheek. He slid out of her for a brief moment and then began his loving assault on her booty. He managed to slide right in without causing her much pain but she did manage a lustful moan as he moved in “Argh, easy baby that’s a lot of dick for me to handle.” 

Damian moved with precision and ease making the Asian Goddess shout out in ecstasy. Damian gave a gentle pull on her long black hair and gave her butt a playful smack. “Oh yea baby smack my ass just like that!”

After about forty minutes of giving her a good long needed orgasm they collapsed on her bed. Both of them panting hard, she smiled and said, “Dear god that was amazing.” Damian smiled and said with a grin “You’re welcome, you weren’t bad yourself.”  
They spent the rest of the day eating drinking and fucking to their hearts content.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
